The Nightmare In The Basement
by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen
Summary: Poor little Ienzo decides to explore the basement lab. There he finds a nightmare worse than that of his wildest dreams.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters.**

Ienzo had been hearing strange creaking sounds coming from the basement lately. Noises like animals in pain, clamoring for help. The violet-haired boy knew it was a bad idea to go down there. Master Ansem warned him that only the most dangerous experiments were kept in the basement lab. But he was a curious sort. The other apprentices had said it eventually would be his downfall.

Against his better judgment he one day decided to see what was really down there.

He shyly peeked through a crack in the door and saw that it was very dark. Ienzo hated the dark. He need reinforcement. The young apprentice yanked a flashlight off a key rack. He carefully descended the stairs.

Every step he went down he swore he could hear someone whispering his name. When he finally reached the bottom he was submerged in total darkness.

'I need my flashlight.' As he flipped it on, a yellow light cut through the dark. It illuminated everything.

When the blue-eyed boy turned around, he screamed. For inches away from his thin face was creature clearly not of this world. It's eyes looked as though they had been ripped out. It's body was so emaciated that it's ribs stuck out sharply. Tufts of white hair stuck out in all directions. Framing it's face in a way that made the creature look insane. Sharp fangs oozed saliva.

It reached out to touch Ienzo's cheek with a gnarled hand. The youth found enough courage in him to bat it away with the flashlight. But the creature just laughed wickedly and tore the object from the boy's hand. The light was snapped in half with a sickening 'crack!'. Instantly the basement was plunged into darkness.

Ienzo groped around the space in an attempt to find the exit.

"Pretty, pretty, boy." The creature sang as the youth tripped over the bottom stair.

Ienzo felt something grab his leg and pull him off of the stairs. He started to scream again, as he kicked at the menace.

His prayers were answered when the door to the underground lab was opened and someone called his name. not wasting a moment of time Ienzo flew up the stairs and latched onto his savior.

"Ienzo?" Dilan's confused voice said softly. "What in the world were you doing down there?"

All the poor boy could do was whimper. The tiny apprentice slowly looked behind him (into the basement) to find nothing there but a research computer and a couple grey tables.

"I'm taking you to Master Ansem."

Along the way Ienzo said nothing. Dilan began to worry. Feeling how clammy the boy's hand was.

Ienzo never acted like this so what could have happened down there?

Dilan rapped on the door. "Master Ansem? I found Ienzo in the basement lab. He seems pretty shaken up."

"By all means bring him in." His voice was muffled by the large door.

As Ienzo walked into the office he clutched his arms. As if he were chilled by a nonexistent wind…

"Ienzo what possessed you to go down there when you know that area is restricted to you? I've told you so countless times." The King said harshly, but then he took a second look at Ienzo. He seemed more pale than usual. He was shaking uncontrollably and on the verge of tears.

"Ienzo I implore you to tell me, what happened down there?" Ansem said, this time with more concern.

The small apprentice just shook his head. As Ansem approached Ienzo he told Dilan to get the other apprentices. Hoping that they could coax the boy to talk.

Ansem held the boy as the others attempted to get Ienzo to talk. But the child merely quivered.

When Braig tired to force-feed Ienzo his, 'Pasta-A-La-Surprise', the boy just shoved it away and whimpered.

The apprentices decided to put him to bed.

He had many nightmares that night. The worst part about it was that everything seemed so real. Even when decidedly woke up he felt the sense that someone was watching him.

The boy deftly made his way to Eleaus's room. For he knew that path to it well.

Just as he reached for the door Ienzo heard a low hissing noise. He turned around, but saw no one. The hissing suddenly got louder. As if some one, or something was closing in on him. He threw the door open and jumped into Eleaus's lap.

'Wah!" Eleaus immediately popped up. He was stunned by seeing the youth curling up in his blanket. Perhaps being partially asleep had something to do with it. "Ienzo, do you realize how late it is?"

"Elley. That thing is after me." He whispered.

"What thing?" The brawny teen said.

"The one from the basement. It had evil, bloody, eyes and nasty sharp claws."

"I don't think master Ansem would keep anything like that in his lab."

"So it's not real?" The boy said hopefully.

"You were probably just seeing things. Let's go to sleep." Eleaus grumbled.

"Okay." Ienzo said as he snuggled under a blanket.

Though Ienzo felt safe in Eleaus's comforting arms he still heard someone calling his name throughout the night. He curled up into a tight ball and hoped that it was just his imagination.

**A/N: Bad me, I should be updating my other stories. Oh well. I hope everyone liked this. I may make another chapter. Depending on how many people like it. Please let me know! ;D (Yay, Birth by sleep comes out in June! Finally I'll get to see the cannon 'Pprentices!)**


End file.
